


Two Lane Highway

by Cesare



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare





	Two Lane Highway

It's the vibration of the bus that does it.

Casey's seventeen. It happens. It's the vibration of the bus, that's all. The wheels bounce over one too many potholes, his bag jostles around on his lap, and _of course_ he gets hard, it's just. Normal.

It's nothing to do with the murmurs of freshmen behind him, the roar of an engine that shakes the window glass. Casey looks straight ahead, because it's not that. It's just the vibration of the bus.

The bus driver is swearing now, sighting the car behind them. "Crazy goddamn kids, playing in traffic," he says, among other things.

The driver should really pay more attention to the road, because the bus just dipped into another pothole and Casey's hard-on situation is getting kind of.

Casey doesn't look as the engine noise revs up even louder, doesn't look, tries not to look, looks. A low-slung black car with a red stripe down the center, passing the bus (illegally! two-lane highway, solid lines down the middle! no passing! Casey aced the driving exam, not that his parents will ever let him behind the wheel no matter how well he can parallel park), fuck, no, _pacing_ the bus, staying perfectly even.

It can't be lined up with Casey's window. That would be weird, and also impossible, right? Zeke can't see him from the driver's seat.

Casey can't see _Zeke,_ and can't help looking for him anyway, craning his neck even, trying to see his face, trying to imagine. Angry? Laughing? High?

It could just be a coincidence, right, that Zeke's been overtaking this bus for the past few days. Coincidentally, the bus that Casey happens to be on, coincidentally starting on the day after Zeke was peddling his hillbilly speed and said "How about it, Casey?" and the other two guys laughed while they put their wallets away, duped porn tapes under their arms. Zeke told them it was those two main chicks from Dawson's Creek totally doing it, and when Casey muttered "I don't want any of that shit," one of the guys said, "Not your kind of gay porno, huh, fag," and they laughed at him, and Casey should have just said Fuck you to all of them, but Zeke was laughing along and so for some reason what Casey said was "Fuck you, Zeke," and in the six school days since then, four times Zeke's car has blown past Casey's bus.

But that could totally be a coincidence. Because maybe Zeke's just _especially_ impatient lately? Those other two days maybe he was passing other buses.

The car rumbles even louder, the noise seems like it goes straight to Casey's bones, rattles his flesh, he's biting his lip and holding his bag down against his lap as hard as he can, willing himself not to wriggle his hips up against it, not even a little, please God, if he can just get off this fucking bus without blowing it right here where he sits, without anyone seeing, he'll take back every evil thought he ever had, yes even including that one where he snorts whatever bug dust that shit is that Zeke sells and he's stoned out of his mind so it's not his fault when he licks the freckle on Zeke's throat and ends up sucking him right there in the men's room/the seedy bar that Casey is somehow magically in/the motel (even more impossible, where does his brain even come up with this shit? and so fucking detailed too, the crisp wiry feel of Zeke's pubic hair at the base of his-- Casey's hand wrapped around-- and in his mouth-- it's _crazy)._

The car finally passes, the bus jerks and slows to let Zeke speed ahead. The bus driver is on the CB, bitching about the stupid kid doing stupid stunts at 55 per, and the bus is really bouncing around now, and that's why. That's why. That's why.It's the vibration of the bus that does it.

Casey's seventeen. It happens. It's the vibration of the bus, that's all. The wheels bounce over one too many potholes, his bag jostles around on his lap, and _of course_ he gets hard, it's just. Normal.

It's nothing to do with the murmurs of freshmen behind him, the roar of an engine that shakes the window glass. Casey looks straight ahead, because it's not that. It's just the vibration of the bus.

The bus driver is swearing now, sighting the car behind them. "Crazy goddamn kids, playing in traffic," he says, among other things.

The driver should really pay more attention to the road, because the bus just dipped into another pothole and Casey's hard-on situation is getting kind of.

Casey doesn't look as the engine noise revs up even louder, doesn't look, tries not to look, looks. A low-slung black car with a red stripe down the center, passing the bus (illegally! two-lane highway, solid lines down the middle! no passing! Casey aced the driving exam, not that his parents will ever let him behind the wheel no matter how well he can parallel park), fuck, no, _pacing_ the bus, staying perfectly even.

It can't be lined up with Casey's window. That would be weird, and also impossible, right? Zeke can't see him from the driver's seat.

Casey can't see _Zeke,_ and can't help looking for him anyway, craning his neck even, trying to see his face, trying to imagine. Angry? Laughing? High?

It could just be a coincidence, right, that Zeke's been overtaking this bus for the past few days. Coincidentally, the bus that Casey happens to be on, coincidentally starting on the day after Zeke was peddling his hillbilly speed and said "How about it, Casey?" and the other two guys laughed while they put their wallets away, duped porn tapes under their arms. Zeke told them it was those two main chicks from Dawson's Creek totally doing it, and when Casey muttered "I don't want any of that shit," one of the guys said, "Not your kind of gay porno, huh, fag," and they laughed at him, and Casey should have just said Fuck you to all of them, but Zeke was laughing along and so for some reason what Casey said was "Fuck you, Zeke," and in the six school days since then, four times Zeke's car has blown past Casey's bus.

But that could totally be a coincidence. Because maybe Zeke's just _especially_ impatient lately? Those other two days maybe he was passing other buses.

The car rumbles even louder, the noise seems like it goes straight to Casey's bones, rattles his flesh, he's biting his lip and holding his bag down against his lap as hard as he can, willing himself not to wriggle his hips up against it, not even a little, please God, if he can just get off this fucking bus without blowing it right here where he sits, without anyone seeing, he'll take back every evil thought he ever had, yes even including that one where he snorts whatever bug dust that shit is that Zeke sells and he's stoned out of his mind so it's not his fault when he licks the freckle on Zeke's throat and ends up sucking him right there in the men's room/the seedy bar that Casey is somehow magically in/the motel (even more impossible, where does his brain even come up with this shit? and so fucking detailed too, the crisp wiry feel of Zeke's pubic hair at the base of his-- Casey's hand wrapped around-- and in his mouth-- it's _crazy)._

The car finally passes, the bus jerks and slows to let Zeke speed ahead. The bus driver is on the CB, bitching about the stupid kid doing stupid stunts at 55 per, and the bus is really bouncing around now, and that's why. That's why. That's why.


End file.
